7 Momentos de BBRae
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Siete momentos de esta hermosa pareja en diferentes situaciones. Capitulo 2: Soledad.
1. Discusión

¡Hola amable gente que se ha tomado la molestia de leer esto! Espero sea de su agrado.

Esta será una serie de Siete One-shots dedicados a esta bella pareja: ¡BBRae!

* * *

><p>•••Discusión•••<p>

Discusión… algo inevitable en cualquier relación.

Comenzando un bello día en la Torre de los Titanes.

Chico Bestia había planeado una broma bastante pesada para Cyborg. Todo estaba perfectamente sincronizado, pero la víctima había resultado ser cierta joven a quien no le gustaban mucho las bromas...

-¡Chico Bestia!- gritó Raven con furia mientras chorreaba una especie de líquido -¡Ven aquí, en este instante!-

-Oh oh...- susurró para si mismo el joven cambiante

-¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?!- dijo la joven empática señalándose a si misma. Estaba totalmente cubierta de aquel líquido

-¿Una pequeña bromita?...- respondió el joven de ojos esmeraldas con otra pregunta mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inmaduro?- gritó Raven bastante molesta

El chico frunció el seño

-Es como preguntar porque eres tan amargada...- dijo Chico Bestia del mismo modo

-Estoy acostumbrada a no mostrar mis emociones...- se justificó la joven empática -Eso es muy diferente a ser amargada...- agregó

-Pues que yo haga bromas no significa que sea tan inmaduro como piensas...- habló el joven meta morfo un poco dolido por lo que la joven pensaba sobre el

-¿Qué me asegura eso?- dijo Raven con molestia aún en su voz

-Si te molestarás en dejar de estar encerrada en tu cuarto lo sabrías...- dijo Chico Bestia del mismo modo –Pero prefieres cerrar tus puertas a lo demás…-

Hubo un silencio

-Tú y yo somos muy diferentes...- dijo la chica mitad demonio queriendo cortar la conversación -No me entenderías...- agregó en tono monótono mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

-Jamás te entenderé si no me explicas que sucede contigo...- dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras tomaba la mano de la joven para detenerla -Yo quiero entenderte Rae...- dijo lo último con un tono bastante cálido

Raven trató de zafarse del agarre pero Chico Bestia sostenía su mano firmemente, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos donde la determinación resaltaba en los bellos ojos esmeraldas

La joven empática suspiró y bajó la mirada. Después de unos momentos, comenzó a hablar en voz baja

-A veces me siento mal... Es triste saber que fuiste una arma para la destrucción de un lugar que te acogió, que estuviste a punto de terminar con la vida de tanta gente inocente...- dijo Raven con la cabeza agachada mientras el joven de piel verde la observaba -Que estuviste a casi nada de destruir la vida de la gente que más querías...- agregó mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla -No puedo perdonarme eso, jamás podría hacerlo...-

De repente sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella. Pareció por un momento que todo se había detenido

-No lo hiciste, Raven. Tú salvaste a todos, digan lo que digan, piensen lo que piensen, tú has hecho mucho por nosotros...- dijo el joven meta morfo mientras abrazaba a Raven con una sonrisa -Haz hecho mucho por mí...- agregó con cariño

La joven al oír esas palabras correspondió el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Acarició el cabello del meta-morfo con dulzura

-Lo siento por ser tan grosera contigo... Pareciera que a veces no aprecio lo que haces por mi…- dijo Raven -Gracias, Chico Bestia...- agregó en un susurro

-De nada...- dijo el chico cambiante sonriendo -Y... Lamento lo de tú capa- agregó con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca

Raven cambió su mirada de tranquilidad a una furiosa y se apartó de el.

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó la joven de ojos amatistas comenzando una discusión de nuevo

-¡Oye! ¡No fue mi culpa que Cy no apareciera en el momento preciso!- exclamó el chico meta morfo –Todo estaba fríamente planeado y calculado…-

-Entonces fue culpa mía pasar por este pasillo...- dijo Raven con sarcasmo

-Prácticamente...- dijo Chico Bestia con naturalidad y una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y por qué hiciste una broma tan estúpida como esta?- dijo con molestia la chica mitad demonio mientras seguía chorreando el extraño líquido -¿No había otra manera de divertirte?- preguntó

-No hubieras dicho que fue una estúpida broma si Cyborg o Robin hubieran caído...- dijo el joven cambiante con una sonrisa triunfante

-Pensaría exactamente lo mismo que pienso ahora...- dijo con seguridad la joven de amatistas mientras limpiaba un poco su ropa

-No lo creo...- aseguró el chico meta morfo con suficiencia -Te hubieras reído...- dijo aun sonriendo

-¡Claro que no!- habló la joven con poca paciencia

-¡Claro que si!- contradijo Chico Bestia

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si, un millón de veces!- dijo con cara triunfante el joven meta-morfo

-Es inútil hacerte entrar en razón...- dijo Raven con fastidio comenzando a caminar en dirección a su habitación

Al llegar cerró la puerta y se quitó su capa que estaba completamente cubierta de aceite. Suspiró molesta.

Luego, una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios al imaginar a su líder o a Cyborg si hubieran caído en la broma

Chico Bestia se acercó a la puerta y escuchó la pequeña risa

-Es una mentirosa...- dijo con el seño fruncido y volvió a preparar la broma para su mejor amigo

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado n.n<p>

Ya saben: Reclamos, sugerencias, dudas o tomatazos se aceptan.

Besos, _Luna_


	2. Soledad

**Disclaimer**: Los Teen Titans obviamente no me pertenecen.

Bien personitas, este es el segundo momento del reto "7 momentos BBRae"

* * *

><p>•••Soledad•••<p>

En algún momento todos hemos querido estar solos… Pero dudo que muchos podamos y/o queramos permanecer en la soledad…

Ya no soportaba la situación. Esa incertidumbre de no saber que demonios pasaba con él en estos momentos la traía mal. Lo peor de todo es que ella no quería mostrar esa preocupación por una persona que supuestamente aborrecía.

La chica que debería de estar agradecida por no tener a un mal contador de chistes a su lado, invitándola a jugar videojuegos o molestándola en sus tiempos de meditación e incluso en sus momentos de lectura, comenzaba a extrañarlo.

—El amigo Chico Bestia tampoco bajó a almorzar hoy —habló Starfire con tono triste

Ni siquiera Cyborg, quien era su mejor amigo, sabía lo que sucedía con él.

—Supongo que quiere estar un rato a solas —dijo el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes encogiéndose de hombros. Puede que fuese el líder, pero el Chico Maravilla no sabía como actuar ante esto.

—Realmente es notoria su ausencia…—habló Raven finalmente ganándose las miradas llenas de sorpresa de sus compañeros—.Algo sucede con él.

—Hace rato fui a su habitación y no me dejó pasar, supongo que en verdad quiere estar solo —dijo el chico mitad robot con tristeza.

La alarma sonó, anunciando la presencia de un villano.

—Es el Demente Mod… ¡Titanes al ataque! —Habló el líder mientras salía de la Torre T junto con la joven alienígena.

— ¿Vienes, Raven? —Preguntó Cyborg dirigiéndose a Raven.

—Iré a hablar con él —respondió la chica mitad demonio un poco seria

El moreno la miró con comprensión. — ¡Suerte! —Dijo el joven para después alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros.

La joven empática suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero.

* * *

><p>No iba a salir. Tal vez al día siguiente pero no en ese momento. Sabía que sus amigos podrían encargarse de la situación sin él. Puede que el fuese un estorbo si iba… Además, no tenía ganas de salir.<p>

Chico Bestia se encontraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas.

Deseaba estar solo. No saber de nada ni de nadie.

Menos ese día…

El aniversario de aquel fatal día…

¿Por qué el tenía que perder a las personas que quería? ¿Qué había hecho para que la vida le arrebatara a sus padres?

Justo cuando la punzada de dolor que sentía en su corazón no podía ser más hiriente, recordó como había sido traicionado…

Como la persona que el creía había resultado ser completamente otra.

Aquellas lágrimas que trataba de contener saldrían en poco tiempo…

— ¿Chico Bestia? —La voz de Raven lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Raven? —Respondió de mala manera el joven mutante con otra pregunta. No se movió de ahí.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no quiero. ¡Así que déjame solo! —Dijo Chico Bestia secando un poco algunas lágrimas. Giró su vista hacia le ventana.

La chica mitad demonio suspiró mientras se acercaba un poco más a la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? —Preguntó la peli-violácea

—Nada, Raven. Agradecería que me dejaras solo, por favor.

—Has estado así casi toda la semana. ¿Acaso quieres alejar a las personas que se preocupan por ti, que te quieren?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Yo siempre pierdo a las personas que más quiero… —respondió el chico de ojos esmeraldas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—A nosotros no nos has perdido. Al menos no a mí —dijo Raven en tono serio, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que había dicho.

—Sé que algún día los perderé. Te perderé a ti, como los perdí a ellos.

Raven suspiró. Comenzaba a entender hacia donde iba todo eso.

—No sé si sirva de algo lo que te diré a continuación… Pero hace mucho tiempo eso era lo único que pasaba por mi mente. Quería estar así. Refugiarme en mis propias paredes. Refugiarme en la soledad —dijo la empática con tono melancólico mientras ponía una mano en la puerta de su compañero—. Quería alejarme de todo y de todos.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Pero alguien, alguien que se ha convertido en una persona bastante especial e importante para mí me dijo: "Crees que estás sola, Raven. Pero no es así". —continuó Raven—.Créeme, no sabes de cuanta ayuda fueron sus palabras.

Chico Bestia secó un poco sus lágrimas y entornó su vista hacia la puerta.

—Es sorprendente que aún recuerdes esas palabras —dijo el joven mutante desde su habitación.

La chica mitad demonio esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no debería recordarlo? Han sido de las pocas palabras que me han hecho sentir mejor, a lo largo de mi vida —habló Raven sonriendo.

Chico Bestia se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

—Así como dijiste que jamás entenderías sino explicaba lo que me sucedía, así mismo te pido que me expliques que sucede contigo —continuó hablando la joven de amatistas.

La puerta se abrió.

—Es algo largo y muy triste para mí —dijo el mutante bajando la mirada.

La empática lo miró con comprensión.

Unos minutos más tarde, el joven de piel verde le había explicado todo su malestar a su compañera de equipo.

—Es por eso que me siento así en estos días… —explicó Chico Bestia mirando a la peli-violácea.

—Sabes que si necesitas algo, puedes confiar en mí —dijo Raven con una sonrisa. De esas pocas que regalaba.

—De verdad, gracias Rae —dijo el chico de ojos verdes abrazando a la chica mitad demonio sorpresivamente.

Un extraño calor invadió el corazón de Raven al sentir los brazos de Chico Bestia alrededor, además sentía sus mejillas arder. Se preguntaba por que sentía como si mariposas rozaran su corazón en es momento.

Poco a poco, la joven empática correspondió aquel abrazo y una pequeña sonrisa asomó por los labios del joven mutante.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado n.n Sino, no hay problema.<p>

Besos, _Luna_


End file.
